


The Reaction

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Humour, M/M, Nagisa has a good idea, Smut, art exchange, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang try and get Haru to react and Makoto is devious.</p><p> <img/><br/>Art made by Natsui(Rayne) and posted on her blog <a href="http://natsui.tumblr.com/post/69673232912/ay-yo-lil-mama-lemme-whisper-in-yo-ear-makoto">here</a> and my blog <a href="http://merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/post/69674104075/the-reaction-summary-the-gang-try-and-get-haru-to">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of an art exchange for my friend Natsui.  
> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

“When it comes down to it,  _I_  won.” Rin smirks as he leans against Makoto’s bed. He points towards Haru like he’s solved a mystery. He’s been gloating for the last hour and all because of a stupid tickle fight. It’s a pretty cheap way to pull a laugh from him, that’s for sure.

Haru glares pointedly before turning back to the television. His face is an apathetic mask of regularity and it’s clear that he’s not impressed.

“Lazy way to win.” He states calmly and only Makoto sees the passive aggressive glint in his eye. To the others he just looks like his blank self. Which is good, Haru prefers to rile Rin up without his witnesses’ awareness. 

“What did you say?” Rin replies, pausing the movie. Nagisa squawks and wakes up from his nap, shooting the sharp toothed teen an affronted look. 

“I was watching that, Rin-chan!” He whines and Rei doesn’t bother to look up from his homework as he jabs him in the ribs with his pen. 

“Nagisa-kun, you have been snoring for the last ten minutes. Lying isn’t beautiful.” The bespectacled boy utters and his friend sighs dramatically. 

Rin grins sharply. “ _Told_ , Nagisa.” He taunts and the blond frowns. 

“Rin-chan isn’t very nice.” 

“That makes two of us then.” Rin replies, smile growing by the second. It seems that he’s forgotten about Haru’s jab but that all changes when the stoic boy says,

“None of you are nice.”

Makoto is the first to look forlorn followed by Nagisa. Rei doesn’t seem to care and Rin scowls heavily, 

“I’m nice!” He growls and his fist hits the carpet. “And how was I lazy, huh?” 

Haru fires back quickly and it’s obvious that this is going to escalate. 

“It’s a human reaction to laugh when you’re tickled. What are you, a girl?” 

“You’re a girl.” Rin says lamely. 

“At least my wins aren’t lazy.” Haru refutes. He doesn’t give a shit if he’s a boy or girl. The water doesn’t care about his gender. 

“Now come on, guys.” Makoto begins to say, but Rin is already reaching for Haru and both of his friends are about to get into a scuffle. 

A ‘fuck you’ is thrown into the atmosphere and the gentle giant can’t be happier when Nagisa intervenes. 

“I know!” The boy exclaims. “Let’s have a competition. We’ll forget about the last one and whoever can get the biggest reaction from Haru-chan wins.” He looks hopeful and so does Makoto. 

A moment passes and the two hot headed teens sit back in their spots. Haru’s face hints at dubious curiosity while Rin seems equally suspicious. 

He’s always the first to say ‘fuck it’, though. 

“How does it work?” Rin asks and Makoto sighs at Haru’s side. Their homework has been completely forgotten aside from Rei’s and the movie has as well. The floor will need to be cleared when everyone leaves but the mess is fine for now. If it weren’t for Nagisa, Rin and Haru would have made an even bigger problem. Something would have been broken and Makoto is relieved to say the least.

“Well-” Nagisa pauses for effect, scrambling to sit on his knees. “We all try something different to get Haru to react. It can be anything at all. The biggest reaction wins!”

“So he doesn’t have to laugh?” 

“No, Rin-chan, but you can do that. Just no tickling!” Nagisa nods like it’s decided. “Haru-chan, you stay there and we’ll all try our best. Rei-chan can go first.” 

Rei shakes his head and doesn’t glance up. “Not interested.” He responds swiftly and Nagisa deflates, though he isn’t surprised at all. 

“Okay then, I’ll go!” He recovers and Haru lets out a curt irritated breath. The nimble boy is in front of him in moments and the others watch on with sceptical eyes. 

“Haru-chan…” Nagisa begins, as he leans forward using Haru’s crossed legs for support. His ruby eyes are wide as he stares directly into unwavering blue. They must look a sight with the small blond teen hovering not even an inch away from the ever impassive Haruka. 

“Guys, is he doing anything?” Nagisa asks and a chorus of ‘No’ comes back at him. 

“I have no choice then.” He states clinically and his expression is resolutely theatric. In one swift movement the inch is gone and Nagisa’s puckered lips are pressed against Haru’s. Rei’s homework is suddenly forgotten as he looks up with wide eyes and Rin just shakes his head muttering,

“Amateur.” 

“N-Nagisa-kun!” Rei stammers when his classmate pulls away looking forlorn. 

Haru grimaces and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Then, he reaches for Makoto’s drink and takes a gulp. 

“Gross.” He states and Nagisa whoops happily. 

“I think I did well.” He grins and Makoto shakes his head. 

“That was certainly a reaction.” The brunet says, earning himself a steel blue glare. He smiles apologetically and the room focuses on Rin as he moves in front of Haru.

“You’re not getting a kiss from me.” He warns gruffly and Haru doesn’t fire back angrily. He isn’t that dumb. 

Instead, he snarks back. “Good. Wouldn’t want your teeth near my face anyway.” 

Rin’s eyes narrow and a noise forms in the back of his throat. “ _My teeth are just fine_.” He sounds strained and Haru scoffs. 

“Is this all you have?” Haru asks after a moment of silence and Rin’s glare turns into a devious smirk. 

“No…It’s not.” He says thoughtfully, glancing from Makoto and back to Haruka. “I’ve got  _lot’s_  to say.” 

Haru stiffens almost imperceptibly and Rin’s smile widens as he unloads as much water related dirt as possible. 

“Last week I went swimming with Makoto instead of shopping. That’s why we didn’t buy anything.” He starts with and Haru doesn’t respond. No look is thrown at the revealed traitor, nor do his eyes narrow. The only sign of Haru’s annoyance is in the tightening of his jaw and a new tension in the air.

Okay. Point number two. 

“They’re draining the Iwatobi pool in a week. I’ll still have the pool at Samezuka. I’m going to the thrust my fingers through the water and swim all the time, even at night.” Rin states and Haru looks nonplussed, so he adds, “I won’t let you in.” 

Haru’s head turns to the side at that one and he responds blankly. “I’ve survived for longer.” 

Rin swears under his breath as he wills his mind for something else. The gods must like him today because a spark strikes and he freezes. A shark like grin covers his face and he utters slowly, an octave deeper than before. 

“I’ll piss in the pool.” It’s simple and Haru’s azure narrow quickly at the thought of anyone desecrating his water. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Haruka hisses and Rin is convinced that he has won. The water obsessed teen is leaning forward and he looks out for blood. 

“I think I would.” He lands the finishing blow and Haru’s hand darts out to grip at the front of his shirt. Rin chuckles darkly and it’s time for Makoto to intervene. 

“Come on. I think you’ve proven your point.” The reasonable teen says as he pulls them apart. Rin goes easily and flops back into place. He picks up the television remote and grins widely. 

“I think I was the winner.” He croons. “Howdoya like that?” Rin says to Nagisa and the blond opens his mouth to reply but he stops when a clucking noise sounds. 

“I haven’t gone yet.” Makoto says. “We can all play, yes?” He’s smiling good-naturedly but Rin doesn’t like the glint in his eyes. Haru doesn’t either and they both watch him warily. This reminds Rin of when they were younger and Makoto would decide to compete with them. He’d always win. It started with a competition about their height. Haru and he were really riled up and then Makoto’s arms encircled both their shoulders and they knew they had lost. Rin thinks it’s a lot like that only this feels different. There’s a strange taste in the air and it doesn’t bode well for his victory. 

“Oh, Oh! Go Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheers, clapping happily. “Give us your best.” He bobs in his spot and Makoto gives him an affectionate glance. 

“This isn’t fair.” Rin says, looking more put out by the second. The remote falls to the floor and all he can do is watch as Makoto leans closer to Haru.

“Haru-chan.” Makoto says and Rin sighs. Makoto’s voice sounds deeper, almost devious. He doesn’t try anything fancy and instead leans in, cupping his hand around Haru’s ear. The words are muted completely but Rin doesn’t miss the tone of Makoto’s voice. It’s low, suggestive and Haru’s eyes widen with each syllable. His breath hitches and one of his hand fidgets as his fingers open and close against the floor. Haru’s skin moves from pale to a light pink, and finally a very deep shade of red.

Haru feels like he’s about to die. Makoto’s breath is warm against his ear and filters down to his neck. He’s embarrassed beyond all belief and fighting off an erection. 

“I’m going to kiss you all over, make you harder than anything and then…” Makoto pauses for effect. “I’ll get on my knees and free your cock. I’ll lick and kiss. I’ll tease you until you’re begging for it. I’ll take you into my mouth and suck you dry. After I’ve swallowed your cum I’ll open you up and make you ride me. I’ll fuck into you and leave bruises on your hips. Then, I’ll wash you off in the shower and bring you back to bed and love you soft and slow, making you cum just the way you like. We’ll have to take tomorrow off because you’ll be sore…If you’re a good boy we’ll go swimming instead.” 

The speech stops and Haru realises that his breathing is hard and so is his cock. Thankfully his pants are quite restrictive and he raises one leg to rest his arm on his knee to obscure any watchful eyes. He feels like he’s about to burst and Makoto better fucking do what he said. 

“How does that sound. Ne, Haru-chan?” Makoto smiles softly but his eyes twinkle with promise and Haru can’t help but gulp. He forgets to scold his partner for the suffix and his brain might very well be mush. He nods and stammers out, “O-Okay.”

“Holy shit.” Rin says and Haru’s head snaps to their audience. He almost forgot about them and the teen realises that Rin isn’t looking at him, but at Makoto. 

“You two are fucking gross.” Rin states but he doesn’t actually seem upset. He looks kind of proud. “Well played, Mako.” He nods in defeat and Nagisa stares on with wide eyes. 

“And with that, I think it’s time for us to leave.” Rin turns to the other two. “Makoto won fair and square.” 

Nagisa nods in understanding and agreement. “Rin-chan, while Mako-chan and Haru-chan have sex, let’s get ice cream!” 

“I’m not buying you ice cream.” Rin replies flatly and Nagisa sighs dramatically. 

“But we can get ice cream. Rei-chan will pay.” He says like it’s a no brainer, raising a finger in the air.

“Deal.” Rin responds quickly and Nagisa whoops. Rei gets out, 

“Hey!” But neither is listening. 

“You don’t have to go.” Makoto tells them and Rin shoots him a look that says, ‘As if I’m not going.’ 

“I don’t wanna be around this sick tension. I’ll see you tomorrow or whatever.” 

“Bye-bye Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” Nagisa waves. Rei collects his things swiftly and is the last to rise.

“Thank you for having me.” He addresses Makoto as is standard of every meeting at another’s house. He really is all for propriety. “Enjoy your evening, Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai.” 

Nagisa looks them over lecherously, “Oh, they will.” Rin makes a noise of disgusted agreement and Rei is pushed out the door as well. It closes and the room is suddenly very quiet. Haru still hasn’t moved or looked away from the paused dvd and Makoto gives him an apologetic expression. 

“I’m sorry I embarrassed you, Haru.” He says and his boyfriend seems to snap out of his haze. 

“No you’re not.” Haru glares and Makoto pauses his cleaning up. He smiles sheepishly because he’s been caught. Makoto secretly enjoys being bad and Haru can tell that he liked every word he whispered. 

Haru stands with a sigh and begins to take off his clothes methodically, placing them in a pile on the bed. Makoto only notices when he turns back from his study desk and his eyes widen at Haru undoing his pants.

“Haru, what are you doing?” He asks, sounding confused.

Haruka gives him an irritated look and he steps out of his slacks. “Aren’t you going to lick me everywhere and make me ride you?” He replies somewhat jokingly but his eyes are serious and his smirk is flirty. 

It’s Makoto’s turn to gulp as he watches his naked boyfriend lower himself onto the bed, leaning back on his elbows. His muscles flex naturally and it’s quite a sight. Haru fixes Makoto with a wanting gaze that melts his heart, tightens his pants and he decides that he can finish cleaning later. 

Makoto did promise, after all. 

“You sure?” He asks before he pulls off his own shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

Haru nods, perusing Makoto’s bare skin. He doesn’t look up when he finishes.

“You said you’ll take me swimming tomorrow.” 

Makoto is too aware to be surprised. Not to mention too aroused. 

It’s a good thing that his family is at dinner tonight; this isn’t going to be quick. 

"If you can walk." Makoto replies. 

The sound of his pants hitting the carpet punctuates his words perfectly and his smirk says that he means business. 

Haru’s eyes respond,

_Bring it on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut  
> unedited

_I’m going to kiss you all over_ …

Makoto’s voice continues to ring through Haru’s head as he watches his lovers pants drop to the floor. He doesn’t bother looking away and stares unabashedly at the growing arousal that pulls at the fabric of Makoto’s boxer briefs. He licks his lips unintentionally as his eyes zone in on the moist patch of material that suggests that Makoto is more than a little excited. Why wouldn’t he be though? Haru knows that his boyfriend has a secret complex or two. He doesn’t mind either. If Makoto gets off by telling him what to do and being a little rough then Haru isn’t going to say anything about it. They always end up tired, dirty and beyond satisfied in the end. There’s usually a pool in his future too because Makoto can’t help but feel guilty. It’s needless and Haru has said so, but he won’t complain about getting to swim. That’s stupidity. 

Blue eyes trail upward, taking in the v of Makoto’s hips and the toned abdominals that always feel hard beneath his tongue. He strays at his collar bones becoming enraptured by a kiss mark of his own making. It’s starting to fade and Haru will have to change that soon. 

The sound of elastic snapping against skin brings him back to earth and his head tilts a fraction to meet Makoto’s gaze. It’s a heavy look that matches his lover. Green and blue are covered with lust and the playful atmosphere completely saps away. The tension doesn’t leave, it grows in fact. It’s thick and heady like the scent of pheromones and chlorine.

“Haru.” Makoto murmurs as he steps forward. His erection bounces unashamedly with the movement and he steps between Haruka’s parted legs. It’s a nice fit and Makoto’s skin feels good against his thighs. 

“I want you.” His boyfriend admits but Haru doesn’t reply. His body says it for him. Makoto has always been a talker and the stoic teen won’t lie and say that it doesn’t turn him on; especially when some of the strongest orgasms have been brought upon by Makoto muttering dirty nonsensical things against his ear. 

Hands slide over his shoulders and down Haru’s sides as Makoto swoops down to kiss him. It’s the first of the afternoon and more heated than their good morning kiss. 

Fingers trace along his hips and scratch his stomach lightly before moving to his thighs. Haru opens his mouth more and press his hips upward but Makoto doesn’t relent. Those large hands can make him feel amazing and they can tease like nothing else. It’s wonderful torture that forces Haru to push his frustration into the embrace.

His tongue presses against Makoto’s harder, deeper, exploring every where. He pulls back to allow his lover the same and then his lower lip is being bitten. Makoto suckles it between his lips before letting go and diving back in. For a moment his hands come to hold Haru’s neck, fingers threading through raven locks. It’s soft despite his use of the school’s pool and Makoto’s fingers scrunch lightly, nails scraping against scalp. 

Haru pushes upward off his elbows to give in to some of his own desires. He knows that Makoto won’t let him for long so he doesn’t hesitate in pressing his palms flat against the taut muscle above his boyfriend’s hips. Makoto grips at him harder when Haru’s nails dig in and then a knee dips upon the bed. Haru leans backward but he doesn’t give it up just yet. His hands slide behind to grope at Makoto’s firm rear, fingers kneading the flesh momentarily before ghosting upward to the sensitive place at the small of his lover’s back. Makoto hasn’t ever said anything about it but the moan that he receives as he scrapes the flesh is confirmation enough. 

They never really told each other what they like in bed because neither knew in the beginning. Their relationship has been one of discovery since they were children and sex is no different. It’s exciting too and Haru gasps as Makoto rips backward, effectively stealing his train of thought. He doesn’t dwell as lips lock onto his neck, tongue swirling and pressing against the protruding vein. He shudders in response and attempts to pull Makoto closer, but the looming teen doesn’t budge and Haru lets out a keening groan.  

“Everywhere.” His boyfriend reminds him sexily, nipping at his ear lobe. Haru nods in response and allows Makoto to remove his hands and setting him back in place. 

Their eyes catch for a moment and it’s a familiar look. Green say,  _do I have to restrain you_  and Haru affirms by leaning on his hands obediently. He’s not sure if Makoto will have to but if he does there won’t be any complaints. Haru likes when Makoto holds his wrists together as he has his way with him. He also doesn’t mind when it’s the other way around, but that’s a different mood for a different day. 

The teasing continues with one last lingering kiss and Haru’s head lolls backward. His arms will become wobbly soon enough. Makoto’s mouth against his pectorals, his sternum and ribs, it’s all too much. He’s a puddle of gasps and needy moans before his boyfriend has even reached his cock and if he isn’t careful Haru will orgasm like this. Makoto would let him and then he’d lick it up for good measure, making sure that he had an audience of blue eyes. 

It’s an alluring thought, but not today. Haru wants to feel Makoto’s lips around his erection, watch as his lover takes him in as far as he can go; know that Makoto’s throat is relaxing and he’s passing a barrier that has come with practice. 

“Please.” He mutters unintentionally but it works. Haru isn’t going to be embarrassed about wanting it, not when Makoto likes to watch him beg. ‘It’s because only I get to see,’ Makoto had told him once. Haru can understand the sentiment. No one else will ever get to see Makoto this way, dominating and gorgeous. He’ll make sure of it. 

“You sure?” Makoto murmurs against his hip, suckling hard one more time. Haru breathes out a yes and finally he’s given respite. A hand cups his sac while the other palms his erection slowly. It’s in time and it’s wonderful. 

“Spread.” Makoto says and Haru complies. He feels completely bare when his thighs part as much as possible. He instinctively presses his hips up, exposing his entrance and Makoto hums in approval. 

“Beautiful.” His lover mutters and Haru doesn’t get to refute, not when Makoto is kneeling on the carpet and licking a trail up his cock all in one fluid movement. He doesn’t pause to deliberate and goes on to take him in, suckling on the head and teasing the underside with his tongue. It makes Haru buck upwards but Makoto doesn’t mind. He uses the force to take him in further, relaxing when the tip touches the back of his throat. It doesn’t go further because he pulls back and Haru groans out something that sounds suspiciously like, ‘tease’. 

Makoto is engrossed however, as he suckles lovingly downward before following back up. His lips suck along with his laving tongue and when he reaches the tip, Makoto sucks him inside, hollowing his cheeks quickly and using the pressure to his advantage. Haru keens and Makoto moans against the appendage. It only furthers his lover’s pleasure and as saliva and precum drip from his tightly sealed lips his fingers gather and move for the prize. 

It takes moments for Haru to press against him, willing the digit inside of his heat. It’s not enough though and a second finds its way inside quickly. Makoto is efficient now but he doesn’t rush. He never does no matter how strong his own arousal is. Haru supposes that Makoto likes getting him off as much as he enjoys his own pleasure. He can relate though. Seeing Makoto come undone beneath him is one of the sexiest sights imaginable. He is certain that his boyfriend feels the same. 

“Please. Deeper.” Haru whispers, not bothering to bite back a whimper. He doesn’t want it to end and when they are allowed to be loud Makoto likes it, so he won’t squander the moment. 

Makoto listens and exceeds expectations as his throat loosens and he takes Haru in deep. His head continues to bob and the pace increases. Haru can feel it building. His orgasm is so close and seeing Makoto fucking his face on Haru’s dick is just the icing on top of the mackerel cake. 

“Ah~” Falls continuously from his lips and Haru doesn’t realise that saliva escapes him, rolling down his chin. It feels so overwhelmingly good and the fingers inside of him are  _almost there_. 

“ **Fuck**.” He grits as the thrusting digits come upon his prostate. It happens again, and once more and Makoto’s nose is pressing against his pubic hair. It’s too much, he can’t breathe and with a loud groan Haru spills himself jerkily. 

Makoto accepts the offering with no more than a deep breath and Haru still marvels at how he can do that. He always coughs but Makoto never teases him. Makoto used to, but then they started to do this more and more. Haru hasn’t given as many blow jobs as his boyfriend, but he thinks that it might be another one of Makoto’s complexes.

Looking downward with panting breaths and unfocussed eyes Haru takes in the sight of green hues, flushed cheeks, a smiling mouth and cum dripping down Makoto’s chin. 

‘Sexy’ is the only word for it and Makoto’s smile grows. Perhaps he said it aloud?

“You too.” Comes the reply and then Makoto is standing. He pumps his own neglected erection lazily, once, twice, three times as he procures the lubricant. He’s back quickly and Haru watches as he slicks the three fingers that he was just using. 

“On you knees.” Makoto orders and Haru is quick to comply. The bed is still only a king single so he moves to position himself longways and Makoto nods happily. He uses his elbows for support and spreads his thighs easily. 

The bed moving beneath Makoto’s weight sends a shiver down Haru’s spine and he grits his teeth when he feels his lover’s erection press against his form. The fingers push inside of him, scissoring and lubricating him properly. The cap sounds again and Haru knows what is coming. He always likes to watch Makoto slick his cock up but for now he will imagine. 

A hand wraps around his semi hard dick as Makoto’s heat presses against his entrance. With a ‘pop’ he’s inside and pushing deeper. 

“Don’t stop.” Haru tells him because he isn’t a maiden. They have sex often and he doesn’t need to be treated like he’s going to break. He wants it deep and he wants it now. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Makoto replies huskily, leaning forward. In the same movement he seats himself fully. A kiss is placed on Haru’s shoulder and Makoto’s other hand comes to his chest. He’s not surprised when he is pulled upright, against hard flesh and pushing Makoto’s cock deeper inside. He can’t move like this and every tiny press jolts him considerably. It’s not the most vigorous position but his prostate is easily abused and within minutes Haru is shivering against Makoto, trying desperately to fuck himself and it’s exactly what his boyfriend wanted from the start. 

“What do you want?” Makoto whispers into his ear. He’s sucking on his neck harshly and there will be marks tomorrow. Haru doesn’t care and his head lolls back against Makoto’s shoulder. A hand encircles his dick and he might burst if they keep going like this. 

“I want to ride you.” Haru strains out. He knows that it’s what Makoto wants and right now he will do anything. 

“Okay.” Makoto hums deeply against his neck and it vibrates straight through them. Haru jerks in response trying to gain more friction but there is no need. Like times passed, Makoto grips his hips tightly and in one practiced movement Haru is back on the bed. His lover’s head hits the pillows and they both moan at the new position.

Haru doesn’t speak when he reaches for Makoto’s hands. His boyfriend follows his lead, holding Haruka’s hips tightly and keeping him steady. He wishes that he could see Makoto’s face, but right now there is a heat inside of him that won’t let go and as his eyes close he can see it. Green eyes enter his mind and Makoto’s puffed breaths aid the image. He’s pushing up off Makoto’s cock and falling back down, again and again and again. His pace quickens and Makoto’s hands hold him bruisingly. Cusses fill the room as Haru fulfils the fantasy, riding his boyfriend and revelling in the way that Makoto fucks up into him. It’s a rhythm that isn’t easy to keep up with and soon enough Haru starts to turn into jelly. It’s too much pleasure and all he can do is let Makoto guide him down and slam up, abusing his prostate and causing his inner walls to clamp down tightly. 

“Makoto.” Haru warns when he feels himself nearing his peak. It’s quickly approaching and going to be strong. Makoto echoes the sentiment and Haru barely registers that he is sitting up, pressing his chest against Haru’s back and moving to kneel slantedly. 

He growls, “Touch yourself” and Haru fumbles in response, gripping his leaking prick and furiously pumping. It’s incredible. The way that Makoto pushes into him mercilessly, muttering  _I love you’s_  and biting at his shoulder is the last straw and Haru’s mouth opens in a silent scream as his orgasm smashes through him. Makoto’s cock hits his bundle of nerves just as his own hand squeezes and then he is cumming over the sheets and his fingers. His tense form jerks through the experience and the tightness is enough to push Makoto over the edge. His lover roars his completion, not shy about groaning Haru’s name brokenly and holding him close. 

It takes a very long moment for either of them to come back to their senses and even then they are too satisfied to move. Training was hard this afternoon and if they weren’t tired before they are now. Makoto pulls out with a shudder and Haru flops on the mattress beside him, lying on his stomach. The bed is covered in lubricant and semen, there’s slick coming from Haru’s entrance and the room smells completely of sex. 

“I don’t think I can handle the slow loving.” Haru murmurs when an arm pulls him closer. Makoto said that they would fuck all night but right now he just wants to sleep. 

A soft hum replies and Haru can tell by their breathing that Makoto is tired too. 

“We’ll see after we shower.” Makoto murmurs after a long moment and Haru’s eyes widen. 

Sometimes he forgets that his boyfriend is an absolute monster. 

“I want a bath as well.” Haru barters and Makoto chuckles in response. 

“Of course, Haru.” He smiles lovingly. “Whatever you want.” 

Azure meet sparkling green and Makoto’s smile warms his ears and his heart. 

Maybe he’ll let Makoto have his way after all. 


End file.
